A hazard to myself
by AmiableAngel
Summary: After Charlie's death, a series of uncontrollable events occur involving Nessie and the Volturi. Will Jacob be able to save her in time? And will Edward really kill him? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I catch a lock of my hair and tuck it roughly behind my ear. It is a mere reflex and my gaze continues to be fixed on Charlie's coffin. Grief overwhelms me but I suppress it as well as I can to be strong, for Mom's sake. In fact I feel nothing. Charlie's death hasn't hit me yet. But it has guttered Mom and despite all the comfort we have given her she still feels the guilt of Charlie's death.

Strong fingers entwine in mine sending a gentle shiver of warmth up my arm. I take Jacob's hand to my lips and kiss it tenderly. He in return puts his arms around my shoulders and pulls me close.

"Nessie?" he mumbles softly into my hair. I close my eyes and listen to the words rumble in his deep chest.

"Mm," I respond noncommittally.

I know he's concerned about me. But I don't feel ready to express my sorrow to him. It makes me feel guilty but sometimes I can't help but be selfish. I hope he forgives me.

"Maybe it's time for us to go." Jacob broke the silence. He brushed aside a curl that had swept across my face by an icy breeze.

A sigh left me involuntarily and with somewhat reluctance I give an almost invisible nod. I look down, one last time, at the coffin made of mahogany wood with elaborate carvings, the work of his best friend Bill. I step back from Jacob's embrace and take out a small object from the inside of my coat.

It is a small fish, shaped out of driftwood that I found one summer day many years ago. Charlie was there. It was silly but this small thing was my most valuable treasure at the time. Together we made a little story about the adventure that this little fish had taken. It began with a lone fisherman's daughter, who strolled along an empty beach by herself one day and found a fish on the shore struggling for survival. Her father wasn't having much luck at sea. So food was scarce. The girl reached for the fish and clasped it between her hands. Then a voice sprung from the fish. It said 'Take me home and eat me and forever your family will prosper. In return you will have to take my place and live for eternity. Or send me back into the ocean and continue to live your uneventful life.' The young girl wasn't fully sure of what she was getting herself into. To live for eternity didn't sound too bad. So she took the fish home and the whole family had it for dinner. Once she fell asleep she never woke again, as she had become the wooden fish.

A small smile played on my lips as I recalled the story. I softly kiss the fish. "Take care Charlie," I whisper and let it fall onto the coffin.

Jacob took my hand then and gently led me away. With great difficulty I pulled my eyes away from the coffin and turned my attention to the narrow path weaving through the graveyard in a maze-like manner. Impulsively I clutch onto Jacob's arm to keep me in the present.

"Let's go and see how your Mom is," Jacob said softly.

I shake my head gloomily. Another selfish act I know. But I don't think I could handle seeing Mom upset.

"Let's-" I stopped. What do I want to do?

Jacob kissed the back of my hand. "I know."

* * *

I feel the ice cold wind whip at my face as Jacob speeds through the woods. My lungs fill with the rich forest air, sending goosebumps up my arms. The rhythm of Jacob's stride helps calm me as I gather my thoughts. It's relieving to have no destination, no sorrowful faces to see and no struggle with emotions. Just to let time pass by with Jacob.

I send thoughts to Jacob of my deep love and respect for him.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Tune in for more next time!..maybe…hopefully. Created for you by Ava and Max.

_These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"No!" Jacob growled. "What the hell are you thinking?"

I stub the ground with my foot and looked away before I squirmed from his ferocious gaze. I knew this was coming but I hadn't thought of how I would ward off his anger. Maybe this wasn't a good time to break the news.

"You could get killed!" He continued, running a hand through his hair roughly. "Jesus Nessie! What's Bella gonna say." He rubbed his forehead as if it ached. "Edward's gonna kill me," he muttered.

"Calm down Jay," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "It's none of their business anyway. It's my life I can do what I want with it."

"Didn't you hear me?" He shouted. "You. Could. Get. _Killed_."

"_Could_ not _will_," I retorted with slight annoyance. "Anyway they need me."

"For what?!" He threw his arms. "They're the strongest _vampire_ army in the world! They don't need you!"

It was true though. I wasn't sure why they needed me. So I couldn't really give him a response.

"You're going to get us both killed!" Jacob exclaims once again for the tenth time today.

I clench my fist, irritation surging in me. "I don't expect you to come!" I snap back. The words came out harsher than I had intended. I sighed and step towards him. I lightly place my hand on his arm and tell him through the touch that everything will be alright.

He pulled back suddenly. This sends a pang of hurt through me; it's the first time he's ever done this. I look up to meet his gaze. Those eyes that always looked at me warmly were full of rage and pain.

I didn't want things to end up like this.

"Everything will NOT be alright," he spat through gritted teeth. Then in a flash he's transformed into his wolf and has bounded away through the forest, leaving his tethered clothes behind.

"Jacob!" I cry out, starting to chase after him. My pace slows to a walk until I finally stop. He needs time to think, I decide. I retrace my step and collect the remains of his clothes; they're warm and smell of him. Fine maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him.

"Why did it have to turn out like this?" I mutter in the still forest air.

There is a sound of running water nearby, to my left, and so I move towards it. I really have nothing better to do until Jay gets back. In a matter of seconds, due to my unnatural speed, I enter the clearing. In front of me is a wide river, its water is sparkling from the small amount of sunlight that came through the canopy.

I lie down on the plush grass, using Jay's clothes as a rough pillow. I think over the argument. Okay. Maybe it hadn't been very wise to tell the news the way I told it. Maybe I should have brought it in a little bit more gently. After all the Volturi hasn't really had a good history with our family.

Why do they need me anyway?

The truth is I actually want to go to _them_. To be away from all this….

A sigh leaves my lips for what seems like the billionth time this week.

Don't all children leave home? This is my time. I'm the human equivalent of nineteen for goodness sake! More or less…okay a little less, but still.

Just because I want to join the Volturi doesn't mean it's the end of the world! That's not until 2012, as the say.

They have what I want anyway. A chance to improve my powers, both physically and mentally. Doesn't mean that I'll have to give up my vegetarian ways…although the taste of human blood really intrigues me. I mean I've never killed anyone in my entire life. And I don't intend to. But just because I can't have it, I want it. You know some people have brown hair and they want blonde hair and vice versa. This is just my way of dying my hair.

Oh I do hope Jacob doesn't go and blab. Mom would go crazy and then Dad would go crazy because I'm making Mom go crazy. I doubt he'd tell her though. She's too emotionally vulnerable after Charlie's death.

Hmm…to become a part of the Volturi….

* * *

Demetri. Felix. And the worst, Alex. When I saw them approaching me, my heart pounded hard almost ready to burst through my chest. I had tried to get away from them inconspicuously but to no avail. They now had me at a dead end of an alleyway somewhere in Seattle.

It was another cloudy day so they went unnoticed.

I'm ready to scream but I doubt anyone would come to save me. I'll just have to fight my way out. This just had to happen today, when I'm out on my own for once. Today of all days!

I stare at them, cold and hard, showing them more bravery than I felt. "What do you want?" I shout at them as I get into my hunter's crouch. My gaze moved from one vampire to the other.

A cruel grin spread across Demetri's smug face; his bony features making him look like a skull from a horror movie. "It is such a shame my dear one that we cannot _play_ with you today," he spoke with such sweetness that made me almost sick. "We are only here to pass on a request."

I narrow my eyes warily at him. "Yeah and the queen of Egypt is my grandmother," I scoffed. "Why are you really here?"

I take a step back as they move closer to me. Pretty soon I'll have my back up against the cold wall with no where to hide.

"Oh Alec," Felix starts while rubbing his hands together, and licking his blood red lips, "could we just-"

"No!" Alec interrupted with a hand held up in a fluid movement. "We have our orders." I almost shrink inwards as those all-too-knowing eyes didn't leave me for a moment. Are they trying to get my guard down? With his cold, uninterested voice Alec continued, "This is an official request from the Volturi Miss Cullen. We want you to become one of us."

Unable to stop myself I give a short laugh at such an absurd request. "Ha! And like I said my grandmother's the queen of Egypt."

"This is no laughing matter," Alec replied in a monotone, his red eyes flash dangerously as if insulted. "We were told to do anything for you to accept our offer."

"And why do you think I would?" I ask blatantly. "You do know who I am? Who _my_ family is?"

"We are very well aware of who you are Miss Cullen," Alec replied. "And _what_ your family is."

Despite myself I can't help but add, "What's in it for me?"

Alec smiled pleasantly, almost innocently. How could someone so child-like be a cruel and sadistic vampire? The thought unnerved me. "Have you never wondered the infinite possibilities of your powers?" He walked forward as I bumped against the brick wall. "Have you ever questioned your way of life?" There was only a foot between us. "Have you never wondered what it would be like to taste fresh human blood?" He reached up and touched the point of my chin lightly, almost too gently.

I break my gaze and look away. "And what's in it for you?" I ask boldly although almost all of my strength fled the moment the little vampire touched me.

"Knowledge." Alec shrugged. "We only seek knowledge." A twisted smile formed on his emotionless face. "And my masters like to collect the rare things in life. And you my darling are a rare one, a jewel waiting to be cut and polished."

I laugh bitterly. "Cut and polished? To your satisfaction? I don't think so _buddy_." I cross my arms and look down at him. At times this I'm glad I'm not a short ass like Alice.

"Do not laugh at us," Demetri growls. In a flash he's beside Alec and so is Felix.

"You may be precious to our masters but to us you are _nothing_," Felix hissed.

"Or how about rotten cabbage?" I suggest while rolling my eyes.

Out of no where a hand flew out and was about to strike me. It would have struck me hard enough to have me seeing stars. But it was stoped by Alec's faster hand, only centimetres away from my face; so close that I could see the creases in Felix's hand.

"We were ordered not to harm her," Alec said, what would normally have sounded like a scold if it had been from anyone else.

Snap.

I swear that could only be one thing. A broken wrist.

Felix betrays no emotion of pain as he withdraws his hand. I feel like wincing for him.

"So you're serious about this?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"Are we not always?" Demetri responds with an airy sigh.

My lips push against my cheek thoughtfully. "I'll consider it. Do you have a business card?" I added the last bit sarcastically.

Alec's hand goes into his coat pocket and brings out, drum roll please, that's right a business card!

All I can think about is not ROFL. I suppressed the laughter that turned into something that sounded like a cough.

Raised eyebrows all round.

I take the card and just like that they're gone. With a lasting echoing whisper of, "We'll see you soon."

* * *

**From Ava and Max:** We hope you liked this one! We were rolling on the floor laughing (ROFL) while making this chapter. If you did like it please review. If you didn't please review! We're waiting for some encouragement…negative or positive! Pleeeeeeeeease positive though! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I gasped for air as freezing water soaked into my skin bringing me out of my slumber. With wide alert eyes I searched for danger frantically. I sit up suddenly and bam!

"OW! That hurt!" A familiar voice cried.

I clutched onto my forehead and fell back onto the ground moaning from the pain throbbing in my head. "Why were you-ah" I rub the small bump. "What the hell were you doing?!"

He rolls his eyes in that 'that's so obvious' way. "Waking you up," he stated matter-of-factly.

"The water wasn't necessary OR the head butting!" I scolded him. "You butt head," I mutter miserably. Although I feel so elated that he is talking to me and joking around like usual.

"Uh…Jay," I stared at him and look away immediately, a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"What?" He asked, clearly unaware of his _situation_.

"Do you remember what happens when you transform into wolf _very suddenly_?" I asked awkwardly.

"Huh?"

"Your clothes Jacob Black. I'm talking about your clothes!" I told him finally and add quietly, "or the lack of."

"Oh oops…" Obviously unconcerned of his exposure.

"Um I think I like you better in clothes."

"What is it with you Swan people and the need for clothes?" he asked teasingly. "Well you know what I think I like it better with the breeze."

"Okay then I won't talk to you until you put some clothes on," I added sternly.

"We're in the middle of no where! How am I going to get clothes?"

"I dunno make a bloody loin cloth out of leaves or something!" I cry, feeling my face turn fire-engine red. "You build cars for god's sake! Be creative!"

"FINE," he replied in exasperation. "I'll go and skin an animal, would you like that nudist discriminator?"

"Yes that would help A LOT." I nearly shouted those words in frustration for him to be gone. "And I don't discriminate against all nudists…just when they're around me!"

I wait for him to leave and once he's gone I sigh with relief. I place my fingers on my hot cheeks. Now that he's gone there's a part of me wished that he hadn't left. A giggle left me. What the hell just happened?

On all fours I crawl to the river and splash my face with the cold water…although I was already wet anyway. A strange thought crossed me. How would Jay have reacted had he seen _me_ naked? I realised just then that my shirt is see-through when it's wet. Oh crud! I clutched onto the shirt and I rub the fabric between my hands, wishing it to dry quickly.

"What are you doing?" A voice whispered right next to my ear.

"Ahhh!"

I lost my balance and then SPLASH!

Now my shirt went from damp to utterly drenched. I refuse to stand up so I glare at him in a crouch with my head just above water. "I hate it when you do things like this," I grumbled and suddenly I wished I had Jane's power…just a little.

"Hey let me help you out of there," he said with an apologetic smile and offered his hand.

I consider for a moment the possibilities. One I could take is hand and be greatly embarrassed as he pulls me out. Two sit here until I can convince him to leave. OR three-

"Whoa!" Jay cries as I grasped hold of his hand and pulled him into the water with me. A very satisfied grin spreads across my face.

"Now you've done it!" Jay growled. "I just got these clothes from a random stranger! You should've seen his face when I turned into wolf!"

"You didn't?" I raise an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Of course not Nessie, how could you think that?" He looked very hurt. "I stole them from a camp…." He added with a grin.

"Well did you by any chance get some clothes for me?" I asked while I battered my wet eyelashes in his direction.

"Erm…no."

Out of impulse I dunked him into the water and laughed wickedly. Splashing and more laughter erupted, bringing life and joy to the clearing.

* * *

The campfire blazed brightly and I sat as close possible to the flames. My skin felt dry but my clothes definitely weren't. Jay's gone hunting. While I, on the other hand, have been pondering for almost half an hour, well it felt like it, whether my clothes would dry quicker if they were on my body, or off.

I shuffled back as the fire has become unbearable hot and feel my clothes cling uncomfortably to my skin; the feeling irks me. Definitely off. But the main issue was what am I going to do while they dry!

Hide in a bush? Behind a tree? Go for a run and Leave a note? Climb up a tree and pray that no one looks up?

And then I'm back to square one. Maybe after I've finished deciding I'll be completely dry. Then again maybe not…

Just as I'm coming to a conclusion Jacob walks in with a solution.

"Blanket?" He suggests with that silly grin on his face.

I immediately snatch the blanket. "Go over there somewhere while I change," I order while gesturing in no particular direction. "AND no PEEKING!"

"Aww but-"

"Don't even think about it," I glare at him.

Jay shrugs his shoulders and disappears into the forest.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Just to be sure I wait for a couple of minutes, listening carefully for any movement.

As quick as I can I strip off my clingy wet clothes and wrap the blanket around myself, melting in the delicious warmth that it instantly gives.

"You can come back now!" I yell into the forest.

In a matter of moments the clown of the day returns with that annoying grin still plastered on his face. "Is my royal highness comfortable now?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You weren't peeking were you?"

"What? How could you say that? I'm no peeping tom." He folded his arms and sat down beside me. "One thing is certain: my name isn't Tom."

"You did?!" I cried, my face doubly flushed from embarrassment and the heat from our little fire. Unable to stop myself I punch his arm. Although it was a litter harder than I planned. But he deserved it.

Jacob shook his head. "You gotta be tougher than that to be one of those creepy Volturi."

"Let's not talk about this tonight Jay," I replied, wrapping my arms around my knees and staring into the fire.

"We're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later." He returned with a serious note in his voice.

"Yeah, but not when I've only got a blanket on." I sneaked a peek at him, hoping to find that cheeky smile. Sadly it wasn't there at the moment. "Not funny? Fine." I slightly pout as I return my gaze to the fire.

His arm slips around my shoulders and he pulls me into a half hug. "Okay we won't talk about it tonight," he whispers with a defeated sigh.

"Wait I won?" I grinned.

"No," he replied, in the most adult-like way ever, "we'll talk about it in the morning."

I snuggled up closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I'm so grateful to have someone so understanding and loving. I know I could spend the rest of eternity with him.

"So…" he started. "What are we going to talk about tonight?"

"Pleeease tell me you didn't steal these things from the same helpless camper," I giggled from the mental image of a guy having nothing left at all, which makes me feel _kind of_ guilty.

"No," Jay chuckled, "I stole it from his next tent neighbour."

We both burst into fits of laughter.

I turned serious suddenly, catching him off guard, which I felt impressed by. "Are you ever going to kiss me Jacob?" I whispered, while reaching up to his jaw-line and stroking it gently; my fingertips tingled from the stubble that grew there.

Jacob blush? No way!

"Er are you blushing?" I asked all too easily. Then realising what I had just said, I blushed and looked away. Man I could be so thick sometimes.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked all too seriously…again. SO not Jacob…

"What?" I looked up at him sharply.

"Well, do you want a kiss from me?" he asked again, not a trace of impatience. His eyes were a golden brown in the firelight, quite mesmerising actually.

I opened my mouth to utter something but nothing comes to mind.

Jay moves in closer, his faces so close now that I can feel his warm breath. My heart beats crazily and I'm starting to feel faint. Have I been holding my breath?

"Um Ja-" I never got to finish that.

He leaned in and pecked me lightly on a cheek.

My face burned and I hoped to god he couldn't hear my heart pounding in my chest. For some reason I'm a bit disappointed that it ended up being _that_ kinda kiss. But I'm also relieved at the same time.

I buried my face into his shoulder…too embarrassed to look at him in the eye. I took a deep breath and I'm delighted by his familiar woodsy scent. Pretty soon I'm asleep in his arms.

**

* * *

**

**From Max and Ava:** this chapter was an awkward one! We hope you got caught up in the moment! ;) We bet there's a lot of people blushing out there!

**To HazelCullenXXX:** Thanks for the review! We'll definitely consider killing off Edward…lol maybe! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"Okay, here's deal," Jacob began with his arms folded, standing a foot in front of me. He had the 'no nonsense' look. B.o.r.i.n.g. "We go together."

"But what if they hurt you?" I replied anxiously. I bite the inside of my cheeks, not sure if I would like where this was going.

Jacob smirked. "Well how do you think I feel?"

I shook my head. "I can look after myself. Besides they would capture you as soon as they caught your scent."

"So? I'm more of an experiment to them than you are," he retorted giving an exasperated sigh.

"You're calling yourself a bigger freak than I am?" I rolled my eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. "Please! How many shape-shifters are there in the world? And how many half breeds are there like me? I'm definitely a bigger freak than you."

"Okay let's get serious here," Jacob said to the get the conversation back on track.

"Sure, sure. When did you become such a party pooper?" I asked with a light chuckle.

"Either get serious missy or you ain't stepping out of America." He added with finality.

I did all I could to stop myself from sticking my tongue out at him childishly. "Okay, let's go back to arguing."

"Either I go with you or I spill the beans to your parents," he continued without any humour.

"You wouldn't dare," I said, but I couldn't help but feel a little worried.

"Wanna make a bet?" He grinned in that adorable lopsided way.

We stood there in a staring competition, neither of us wanting to back down. Time seemed to slip by and surely it was ten minutes by now. I throw my hands up in the air in defeat. Patience was one of my weaknesses. "Fine. Come along but it's not my fault if you get killed." A little petulantly I kick a rock over the river; it flies and smacks against an old tree, embedding itself in the aged wood like a spear.

"Okay now that's sorted," Jacob sighed, as if some burden had been pushed off his shoulders. "So what are we going to tell your parents?"

I shrugged. "Uh, I dunno tell them we're having sex or something."

"Oh yeah, that'll go down like a treat," Jay rolled his eyes. "Geez what would your Dad do if he heard that one."

"Well Auntie Rose would probably jump for joy at the possibility of having a child around but…she'd probably be less enthusiastic about it being your kid." I teased.

"We're not talking about your _dear_ Auntie here, we're talking about your father. He'd skin me alive and use my fur as a door mat…I think he's thought about that a couple of times already." Jay said with feigned fear.

"All right, all right. We'll tell them that we're going on a tour of Europe. Does that sound reasonable to you?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." Jay shrugged. "Are you positive that you want to go and see those creeps?"

I took Jacob's hand and smiled at him reassuringly. "Let's go and tell them the news."

**From Ava and Max:** A shortie but we hope you like it! =)


End file.
